


like the setting sun.

by gavinsaleks (ohmaggies)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, the good stuff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/pseuds/gavinsaleks
Summary: ‘The space behind Trevor's back is suddenly flooded with Aleks’ body heat, an arm hovering just over his hip before it settles across him, hand falling against his stomach. It feels odd in a way Trevor doesn't quite understand, focusing on the slow intakes and exhales of Aleks’ quiet breathing behind him.’aka 'four times trevor realises he likes aleks and the one time he realises he's in love with him’ ft. casual affection, a kinda road trip, bedsharing, and soft boys falling in love with each other.





	like the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i lov these boys . also they're the Most underrated so I had to write something for them. 
> 
> hope u like it!! 
> 
> \- rachel.

1.

 

.

 

Aleks has no concept of personal space.

 

Trevor learns this the hard way, Aleks suddenly close enough next to him that he's almost in his lap, warm breath of his laugh tickling his ear.

 

It's not that he isn't used to it because they're not exactly the kind of friends who keep their distance, but he smiles at something James says and tries not to focus on Aleks tucked against his side.

 

Because, if he does, he'll think about other things that he's tried so hard not to focus on. Aleks asleep beside him with his head on his shoulder when they took that long drive the other day, how casually he'd kissed Trevor's cheek the other day, and his soft, accidental 'I love you' on the phone a few days ago.

 

It's familiar but different, having Aleks so close, but something about it sends his heart into nervous flips. He's still trying to focus on whatever James is saying but Aleks has a finger tracing words into his lower thigh and he's finding it difficult to focus on anything, especially when he looks to find him looking at him.

 

He's close enough that Trevor almost brushes his nose with his own, smiles curiously and nervously, and nearly stops breathing when Aleks leans to whisper in his ear.

 

“I said ‘James’ is an idiot,” he grins, smile soft but mischievous.

 

Trevor wants to say he doesn't get caught on it, stares for a beat longer than he should, but it's long enough that he can hear James scolding them for not paying attention. He yells something and walks off, but Trevor knows there's nothing serious about his anger, that he's not really mad at them.

 

Aleks curls his hand in the fabric of Trevor's shirt, leans his forehead against the back of his first. He's still smiling but he raises his other hand to cover a yawn and it's replaced by the slightest frown. “I'm tired as shit, dude.”

 

It's been a long past few days, he knows. They've been filming enough that next week, they'll be able to take some time off to do what they want. Trevor has already planned to drive to a convention next week with Aleks, the others all taking a flight a couple days after Trevor leaves with Aleks.

 

“Don't fall asleep on me!”

 

There's nothing serious behind his words, the slightest edge of humour underlying his words, and Aleks’ laugh vibrating through his arm. It's not cold but he welcomes the warmth of him pressed against him, has to resist the urge to kiss him on the head amongst a mess of fading blonde hair even though he could easily play it off as a joke.

 

Trevor knows enough to know he could, that Aleks has done it enough that he's not surprised by things like that anymore. Aleks sits in his lap during a video, Aleks tries to kiss him and he moves just in time to make him kiss cheek instead, Aleks touches him somewhere he shouldn't as a joke, Aleks walks past and ruffles his hair with a smile so genuine that Trevor's heart temporarily stops.

 

He could, he just knows he won't because Aleks would see it as a joke; always sees it as a joke even though Trevor tries not to think more of it than he should.

 

“Shut up, I'm tryin’ to sleep.”

 

“Get off me, man!”

 

Admittedly, there's nothing genuine about his words. He's laughing, moving slightly away like he doesn't mind the presence against him, and Aleks whines at the absence before laughing, too.

 

Trevor tries not to focus on how much he really doesn't mind this, and thinks, instead, about how he hopes this casual touching and affection becomes a normal thing. Maybe he likes it, maybe he'd never say he does but he really does. Sometimes, he'll make an 'ugh’ noise and move away, but only when they're on camera and it'll be obvious if he doesn't.

 

Aleks uses his leverage on Trevor's raised hand to lift himself up just over his shoulder enough to kiss him quickly on the cheek, and pulls away with a wide smile.

 

“Aleks!” he curses, wiping at his wet skin and realising how useless his words are when he's smiling at the person he's fake scolding.

 

In the back of his mind, he remembers that he shouldn't enjoy this as much as he does; that Aleks is his friend and it's not like _that_ , and he's a little stupid for seeing it as anything but friends being friends. They're friends, and he should feel guilty for thinking anything but.

 

His chest constricts slightly at the thought, smile faltering though it doesn't fall.

 

“Treh-vor!” Aleks says loudly in jest, leaning back into the couch as James becomes to walk back over, something serious and heavyset in his expression.

 

Trevor sighs, tries to concentrate on how much work they have to do the next few days and how much they can't keep messing around instead of working, and looks over at James. He's holding some papers, probably a schedule, and besides him, he feels Aleks lean back towards him, his blonde hair tickling against his cheek.

 

It's gonna be a long week, judging by Asher's tired look and, despite James’ enthusiasm, he has an exhausted shine in his eyes. They're used to work, Trevor especially, so it's just normal that they'd have to cram a couple day's worth of footage into one day, but it's so much harder to think when Aleks has started tracing words into his left thigh again.

 

He almost asks him to stop, takes one look at how he isn't at all focused on what James is saying, but he looks just as tired as the rest of them, maybe more. And, he catches Trevor's gaze and looks up enough that his hair brushes Trevor's chin as he does so.

 

“Aleksandr!”

 

James’ voice, low and loud, and he and Asher paused to look at the two of them, close and unmoving, Aleks’ hand paused on Trevor's thigh. It's oddly intimate in a way that has Trevor paused exactly where he is, eyes staring at Aleks, and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

 

“Sorry, dude,” comes Aleks’ apology, sliding his hand onto his own thigh and then crossing his arms, body angled straight instead of at Trevor.

 

“Yes, continue,” Trevor tries, a hand gesturing to James as he finally manages to tear his gaze from the boy next to him, skin suddenly cold where a warm hand is no longer pressed against his upper leg. It feels wrong, the loss of heat and closeness, but he tears his mind away from Aleks and instead to the task at hand.

 

He's not exactly looking forward to having so much work to do, but maybe it's a good distraction.

 

Just for now.

 

_

 

2.

 

.

 

It’s six at night when Aleks shakes him awake, their car parked outside a motel with a fading ‘vacancy’ sign barely lighting the inside of where Trevor is sat.

 

They’ve been on the road since ten that morning, hoping to arrive at the hotel the next town over to meet up with Brett and James, both of which have a flight later tonight. Now, thinking on it, Trevor isn’t entirely sure why he agreed to driving the ten or so hours there when a flight would’ve been much easier; quickly too.

 

But, Aleks stands in the car doorway, eyes tired but face bright, and Trevor’s heart swells in understanding.

 

Aleks asked and he said yes, because Aleks’ hair was messy and away from his forehead, and he looked small in his oversized sweater, and Trevor never really has been able to say no to him. He stared at him from his desk, googled the distance from their office to where they needed to go, and sighed.

 

He’s wrapped around Aleks’ finger, can’t even make a list of things he wouldn’t do for him because there isn’t anything he would refuse to do if Aleks asks. Like, a road trip when he’s never been entirely fond of being in cars for long and can’t say he looks forward to staying in shady motels hidden in the dark on the side of the road.

 

Aleks offers a hand to help him get out then grasps Trevor’s upper arm when he realises how tired he is, and how he’s still half-asleep and not entirely the most coordinated.

 

Trevor stumbles clumsily out of the passenger seat, offering Aleks a grateful smile before Aleks shuts the door. It’s kind of warm out, but not enough that Trevor considers taking off his jacket. Aleks is wearing a tanktop, hair tidy and sunglasses hanging from the front of his shirt.

 

He looks just as tired as Trevor but the dark around them makes it hard to see, just enough dwindling sunlight left to notice the bags residing under his eyes.

 

“Where are we?” Trevor manages, following Aleks to the front door of the motel, their luggage temporarily forgotten about in the car.

 

“Dunno, figured we could do with a rest.”

 

Trevor nods, doesn’t say more, but nudges Aleks as they enter the lobby, a desk surrounded by an array of odd pictures. Aleks looks up from his phone then back to Trevor, moment interrupted by the man now standing behind a computer, watching them.

 

“Hi,” Aleks starts, moving towards the desk.

 

There’s a second where Trevor suddenly thinks about the two of them in two different rooms and, with the motel dark and old-looking, hopes they settle for one room instead. It’s only for the night and they can get two beds, just as long as he doesn’t have to spend the time on his own.

 

“Uh, room for the night?”

 

The man, whose name-tag reads ‘Norman’, pauses, the sound of his mouse clicking the only sound. “One bed?” he asks, glancing up accusingly for long enough to make Trevor still. There’s something about the tone of his voice that he doesn’t like, the bitterness that only slightly drowns out the curiosity.

 

“Two,” Aleks corrects, a polite laugh forced.

 

Trevor can tell from the way he’s standing that he just wants the conversation to be over so he can sleep in his own bed, and he stares at a potted plant in the corner and thinks about how much he suddenly wishes they’d just gotten a flight instead. Sure, it can be annoying going through with luggage but it’d save them the fuel, and they wouldn’t need to rely on staying the night in somewhere uncomforting.

 

“Unfortunately, we only have one room left and it’s got one queen-sized bed. Can you manage that?”

 

Trevor looks up to find Aleks looking at him, an eyebrow barely raised in question. He nods, just grateful that they’ll be able to sleep soon. Even if it means sharing a bed, it’s just for the night, and it’s not like they haven’t done it plenty of times before, on a couch before a convention, against each other in the back of a car, during a long flight. It’s not a big deal, besides, he knows Aleks well enough to be familiar with his strange affection and closeness.

 

“Here’s your key,” Norman carefully places it in front of Aleks.” I’ll see you tomorrow when you check out.”

 

“Cool, thank you,” Aleks says, tucking his phone into his pocket and grabbing the keys from the desk.

 

He walks out past Trevor and Trevor follows, the air outside suddenly colder. It's much darker than it was, the lights from stores and other places of accommodation bright in the distance. It feels like where he grew up, almost, except he's older and Aleks is saying something to him that he takes a moment to understand.

 

“--to go get the bags and I'll find our room?”

 

Trevor nods in agreement, hand brushing Aleks as he takes the car keys from him. They're warm against his palm from where Aleks has been holding them, even though he's almost shaking at the breeze that hits them.

 

“Want my jacket?” he offers, turning in the direction of the car boot, key grasped between his fingers.

 

“Nah, I'll be okay. Text me if you get lost?”

 

“Will do, man,” he says, watching Aleks walk away for a moment before walking towards the car. It's dark but not enough that he can't see where to unlock the boot, dragging their bags out before slamming it shut again and locking it.

 

Luckily, their things aren't heavy enough for him to struggle, jamming the keys in his pocket and following in the same direction he saw Aleks go in.

 

He finds the room easily enough, the door open and Aleks sitting on the right side of his bed on the phone to someone. Probably Brett or James, wondering if they're okay and making sure they're not lost or in some stranger's boot.

 

“I’ll let him know, yeah,” Aleks says, voice quiet as Trevor begins to search through his things for something to wear that aren't his jeans and his jacket.

 

The bed already looks uncomfortable enough without having to sleep in his proper clothes the whole night, settling on a pair of long pajama bottoms and an old shirt he's had for a few years. It's better than nothing; he takes them and makes his way to the bathroom to get changed.

 

Through the door he hears: “Yeah, okay, see you then,” and the beep of someone hanging up.

 

Trevor lingers for a moment in the mirror, running a tired hand through his messy hair. It's just for the night, he knows, but he thinks about Aleks asleep next to him and wonders if it's normal to feel so torn up over the concept of sharing a bed with his friend.

 

A friend you like, maybe. But Aleks? Being close to Aleks has always felt as easy as breathing, and even then, there's still the slight buzz of anxiety tugging at Trevor. Like he's doing something wrong, like liking Aleks is something he should guilty about.

 

He tries not to but can't. He thinks about Aleks with his smile and soft laugh, and how idiotic he is, and how maybe Trevor has a crush on all of it. Guilt stings in a numb way but he ignores it, runs his hands over his face and avoids his reflection.

 

He turns the lights off as he leaves, pulling shut the door to find Aleks standing with his back to him, skin bare and soft as he tugs his shirt on. He's settled for boxers, probably because the room is hot enough without factoring in a blanket and long pajama pants.

 

Trevor stares for longer than he could get away with, eyes flickering up when Aleks turned to him.

 

“They missed their flight, they have to get another one tomorrow so we'll be stuck here a while.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Aleks watches him curiously, a hint of concern flashing across his face. “You good?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just-- just tired, man. Need some sleep.”

 

There's a silent understanding between them when Aleks settles into bed next to Trevor, never one to keep his distance but this time his presence feeling underwhelming. The room is much colder now, the aircon finally having sprung to life and blasting cool air. Trevor tries not to shake, legs warm against each other, but each breath cold against his lips.

 

“Hey, can you--,” he tries, awkwardly. He leans up to attempt to look at Aleks over his shoulder in the dark. “Can you move closer?”

 

His voice sounds too loud in the silence, too sharp, and it hangs spoken there before finally he hears Aleks moving beside him. There's the shuffle of the blanket, the dragging of a fabric that Trevor identifies as a pillow, and he holds his breath.

 

“Yeah,” comes a reply.

 

The space behind Trevor's back is suddenly flooded with Aleks’ body heat, an unsure arm hovering just over his hip before it settles across him, hand falling against his stomach. It feels odd in a way Trevor doesn't quite understand, focusing on the slow intakes and exhales of Aleks’ quiet breathing behind him, and how their bodies fit together under the blanket.

 

“Is this okay?” Aleks’ words are whispered but loud in his ear, hand temporarily shifting as he moves. “I can--”

 

“No, it's-- it's good.”

 

It sounds too honest coming from him, though his voice shakes and his words are thick with sleep, but he tries not to think about it. For a terrifying second, he loses some of the heat and thinks Aleks has moved away to his own side of the bed, but as soon as it left it's back, pressed even closer.

 

He falls asleep to Aleks hair tickling a small patch of exposed skin on the back of his neck, and his nerves calm almost instantly.

 

_

 

3.

 

.

 

He can't remember who suggested it but they're somewhere with alcohol he can't drink and James is drunk in the corner, arm strung around Joe's shoulders.

 

Aleks is off somewhere else, probably hitting on someone, and Trevor tries not to notice how his heart sinks at the thought; how he wishes it didn't.

 

He orders a coke and plays with the straw for a few minutes when his attention is directed to his left, head raised to catch someone sitting next to him. They're older than him, hair neat, and they look at him and smile.

 

Something like discomfort and awkwardness rise in his stomach, turning back to focus on his drink.

 

“You come here often?” The guy is at least a few years younger than Brett, with blonde hair and an accent that isn't American but hard to place. “Sorry, that was lame.”

 

“Yeah,” Trevor laughs, more out of politeness than wanting to engage in the conversation.

 

He wants to go home already, a hand slipping into his pocket subtly to glance at his phone. It's not late yet, and he knows well enough that his friends won't be ready to leave for at least another hour or so.

 

“You here with anyone?”

 

“Just some friends,” he mumbles, sipping at his straw and gluing his eyes to the wooden table. It's not that interesting, but it's better than committing to the conversation happening beside him that he's been dragged into.

 

“I’m Nick, and I feel really lame but you're cute,” the guy, Nick, says over the music. “Cute enough that I'll buy you a drink, if you want.”

 

“I'm good,” Trevor replies, making a point of grabbing his glass. “Maybe some other time?”

 

He chances a glance, allowing himself time to look at Nick before glancing over his shoulder to find his friends. James isn't there anymore, neither is Joe, and he looks around for Aleks but the lights and disorienting movement of people makes it hard to see. He suddenly feels ten times more uncomfortable.

 

“Why not now?”

 

“Listen, man, I--”

 

A voice behind him interrupts the conversation, Aleks with a drink of something green in his hands and his blonde hair illuminated under the light of the bar. He doesn't look drunk but there's a look on his face that gives away how much he's had, and the slight stumble in his step is obvious.

 

“This guy bothering you?”

 

Trevor freezes, hair falling across his eyes as he looks back at Nick, who looks as confused as Trevor feels about what is happening.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Oh,” a noise from Nick, who grabs at his glass on the counter. “Sorry, I didn't know you were here with someone.”

 

He's gone, Aleks smoothly occupying his seat and ordering a drink from the bartender, who takes Trevor's warm glass of coke and brings back another.

 

“You not interested in that guy?”

 

Trevor shrugs, almost resists the urge to say he's not into guys, but knows somehow that that wasn't the problem. Rather, it's sitting next to him with platinum blonde hair and a glass of something alcoholic and strong raised to its lips. Somehow, he can't find the words to say that.

 

“Just not my type.”

 

Aleks looks at him and smiles back briefly, setting his drink down. There's a hesitance in his voice when he does speak, a slurred edge to his words that tell Trevor he's been drinking far more than he said he would.

 

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

“Yeah, I'll text Brett and let him know we're going,” Trevor replies, digging his phone in his pocket to find a text that already reads 'i’ll see you tomorrow - b’, and he slides it back into his jeans to rest against his thigh.

 

They walk back to where they're staying, and Trevor spends only half the time with Aleks against him, the drinks he had finally catching up with him.

 

He's drunk enough that he drops the key when he digs around in his pocket for it, and bumps his head against Trevor's when they both kneel down to get it. It's met with a hiss from both of them, Trevor retrieving the key and unlocking the door.

 

Aleks collapses on the couch, crushing his sunglasses against his collarbone, and his hair ends up ruffled and messy in the process.

 

Trevor's “You alright here on your own?” is met with a groan, and he sighs and gets Aleks a glass of water. He's not familiar with the room, just a small rental for while they're in town, but finds a glass and rests it full on the coffee table next to the drunk, mumbling idiot on the sofa.

 

“It sucks, dude. It sucks,” Aleks slurs against the fabric, moving his head so his cheek is pressed into the cushion.

 

“What does? What are you talking about?”

 

Aleks goes quiet, a loud sigh released before he manages: “Liking someone. It sucks liking someone.”

 

Trevor offers what should be a smile but ends up as look of disappointed, trying to ignore the stinging and burn of his eyes. Aleks is drunk and maybe he likes someone, and Trevor tries to ignore how he feels because he knows Aleks would never feel the same. Still, he sits on the floor against the couch, and minutes later is asleep.

 

_

 

4.

 

.

 

 **[aleks:** _picture attached_ **]**

 

Trevor wakes up to his phone buzzing next to him, a glance revealing that it's four in the morning and Aleks has sent him over twenty texts since they last spoke.

 

His eyes heavy with sleep and squinting against the bright light of his phone, Trevor unlocks his phone to look at his messages, scrolling to the first.

 

**aleks-**

_1: 34AM / are you awake??_

 

Then:

 

**aleks-**

_2: 11AM / I can't fckinf sleep_

 

**aleks-**

_2: 57AM / What are those people called that can't sleep. them insomnianiacs or whatevr_

 

Trevor scrolls through the rest, trying to stifle a laugh when he sees the last message. Aleks is drunk, or just tired enough that he resorted to sending memes at 4am, and he sends a quick message not expecting a text back.

 

**aleks-**

_4: 20AM / you awake_

 

**trevor-**

_4:21AM / for now I am_

 

He wants to go back to sleep, put his phone on silent and tuck it under his pillow, and not think about it until he wakes up. But, he doesn't. Because it's Aleks, and because he likes him and of all the people to text, he chose Trevor.

 

Something unfamiliar, a feeling between dread and hope, flutters in his chest.

 

**aleks-**

_4: 25AM / can I call you ?_

 

He says yes; it's Aleks, of course he does, has never been able to say no to him. And, if they hang up an hour later with Aleks offering an accidental, whispered 'I love you’, Trevor does his best to ignore it.

 

_

 

5.

 

.

 

Trevor tucks one of his legs under himself, one hand on the armrest, the other holding a warm coffee. Beside him, Aleks is trying not to fall asleep, the movie they chose to watch playing quietly in front of them. It's boring, Trevor knows, and he spent most of it looking at Aleks instead of watching it.

 

He rests his coffee in his lap, using his hand to nudge Aleks’ arm, hoping it'll spring him to life.

 

“You tired?”

 

Aleks opens his eyes wide, leaning up and yawning, his hands grasping the front of the sofa. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep but Trevor knows that Aleks has been so exhausted lately he could probably fall asleep anywhere.

 

He runs a hand through his sleep mussed hair, turning his head sideways to glance at Trevor. They're both tired, obvious from the bags under their eyes, how much they keep yawning, and the fact they're finding it hard to focus on much.

 

“Need a nap, dude,” Aleks says, and Trevor looks at him before slightly lifting one of his shoulder’s. The intent behind the action is obvious.

 

Aleks closes the distance between them, resting his head on Trevor's shoulder, and it's almost weird thinking about how this is _a thing_ now. Them; napping together during breaks at work, staying at each other's places and falling asleep close on the couch, sharing beds at hotels during conventions.

 

Neither of them can find the will to complain, especially when Aleks is warm against Trevor's side and his hand is curled in his shirt.

 

“You don't want to go to bed?”

 

Trevor knows he should ask, should think about how he should leave before he does something he regrets, and he knows he will. He'll say something or do something, or Aleks will look at him with that smile of his and he won't be able to stop himself from kissing it.

 

He's spent most of his life trying not to focus on love; concentrates on schoolwork and now the business, but never on how much he doesn't want to get his heart broken. Briefly, he remembers Aleks’ drunk confession that he liked someone, and Trevor can almost feel his heart ache in his chest.

 

It doesn't seem fair that this is how his life is now, being close to Aleks but never close enough.

 

“I'm alright.” There's a pause then: “You thinking about leaving?”

 

Trevor wants to play it safe, wants to say yes because he knows he has to leave, that he can't stay as just a friend anymore because it hurts. He's not even sure when the feeling crept up on him, just that he thinks about falling asleep together and early morning texts, and something churns in him.

 

It feels like Love should, and it scares him, admittedly.

 

“Now that you mention it, I should probably go.”

 

Aleks moves his head off his shoulder to look at him, features soft but tired, and Trevor wants to stand but something is keeping him where he is.

 

He doesn't look up, doesn't want to face the look on Aleks’ face again, and instead reaches for his phone.

 

When Aleks speaks, his voice is soft and pained, so unlike him that it has Trevor looking up from his phone to look at him. He says it like he almost doesn't want to ask, but he puts a hand on Trevor's thigh and looks at him, and Trevor knows he can't just leave.

 

“Stay?”

 

He shouldn't- can't- but he still nods and offers a weak smile when Aleks laughs, a low, quiet rumble. He's not sure if it's regret or fear that leaves him feeling sick, but it all feels like too much for a moment. Aleks, asking him to stay like he didn't expect him to say yes.

 

“I'll take the couch,” Aleks offers, a small gesture that means he either knew what Trevor was going to say next or was trying to be nice.

 

“We can share you bed,” Trevor corrects, like it's no big issue and he doesn't feel warm at the thought. “You'll get a sore back sleeping here, man.”

 

“Okay.”

 

And, Aleks looks at him for too long, eyes flickering across his face, the hand on Trevor's thigh suddenly more nerve-wracking. Still, it doesn't feel wrong, and Trevor's cheeks pool with heat when Aleks still doesn't look away.

 

There's a slight panic, a slight flicker of relief, when Aleks leans in, gets closer than a friend should ever get. Trevor can't look away, lets his eyes drift down from Aleks’ eyes to his lips, trying not to make himself too obvious.

 

The world stops spinning when Aleks places a warm hand against Trevor's cheek, and there's a terrifying thought of 'oh god this is really happening’ that makes it hard to move. He almost wants to move away, to go home and think about how maybe he loves Aleks but Aleks will never feel the same.

 

He leans ever so slightly into the hand on his cheek, focuses on the slight blush across Aleks face, and how unsure he looks.

 

“Aleks, I-”

 

He's leaning in to kiss Trevor before Trevor can finish his sentence, caught up on how everything seems to slow down the moment Aleks presses his soft lips to his.

 

There's a brief second where his brain short-circuits and he can't kiss back, just focus on Aleks’ lips moving against his own. It's warm and only a little wet, but Trevor finally kisses back, shy but certain. He kisses Aleks like all those times he wanted to; soft, not firm, but knowing that he wants it.

 

Aleks pulls away, moving instead to press their foreheads together, breath hot on Trevor's face.

 

“Was that okay?”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

Trevor notices that Aleks’ hand on his cheek is stroking gently, fingers tickling the hair on his sideburns. It's nice, nearly the kind of normalcy in affection that Trevor wanted. Instead, he kind of wishes he'd left; can't look at Aleks without thinking about how much he loves him and how this for Aleks isn't nearly the same as it is for him.

 

But, Aleks kissed him. And, it was nice. And, he thinks about all the times he's wanted to close the distance between them with a kiss but never had the guts. Or, was afraid he would do it and Aleks would push him away.

 

“There's a but?”

 

“I like you, okay? And,” he stops, looks down at his lap and feels Aleks’ hand slide away from his cheek. “And this obviously doesn't mean the same to you as it does to me, okay?”

 

Aleks laughs nervously. “You think it doesn't mean anything to me?”

 

“I didn't say that, man. I said it just... doesn't mean what I want it to mean.”

 

“I've liked you for ages, Trevor,” Aleks replies, laugh quiet and scared, almost. “That's why I kissed you, not because I could but, because I like you.”

 

“If you're making fun of me, that's not cool, okay?”

 

Suddenly, Aleks’ palm against his cheek, lips slightly parted and hesitantly meeting Trevor's. The kiss is barely there, just the hint of Aleks’ lips against his, but somehow it's the only answer he needs.

 

He kisses back, tries to avoid kissing elsewhere when Aleks smiles, allowing Trevor's hand to slid around his back and help him slide into Trevor's lap. The contact is nice, unfamiliar and familiar all at once, and they both smile into the kiss.

 

Everything makes sense; the cheek kissing, the napping together and bedsharing, Aleks asking him to drive with him instead of taking a flight, him drunk and going over to scare away the guy bothering Trevor, his drunk confession, his accidental 'I love you,’ _this_.

 

It feels the way falling in love should feel with all the awkward touches and the warmth.

 

He manages an almost silent 'I love you’ between kisses, and Aleks laughs in a way that is both comforting and unnerving.

 

Comforting because realising you're in love feels new, but also like coming home to somewhere you haven't been in a long time. But, also unnerving, because it means Aleks feels the same way and Trevor doesn't know where they go from here but maybe it doesn't matter.

 

Aleks says, “Finally,” between kisses, and Trevor feels that well-known ache in his heart disappear.

_

  
fin.

**Author's Note:**

> have I mentioned how much I love the whole 'unrequited love but it's not actually unrequited' because it's one of my favs!! 
> 
> also, I hope u like this ! there aren't enough fics on here for these two so I Had to write something. there are probably lots of mistakes bc I'm still 6 months behind in vids as I've only been watching them for a few weeks ! I'm trying my best!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ohgavins.
> 
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> \- rachel.


End file.
